1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dielectric constant measuring apparatus, particularly to the sampling and processing of measured data and is intended to provide an apparatus which is easy to operate and efficient.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, when it is desired to measure the dielectric constant of a material, this has heretofore been made by taking from a counter a resonant frequency which provides a peak output by scanning the frequency of measuring microwaves allowed to transmit the sample and calculating the dielectric constant from the difference between said resonant frequency and the resonant frequency which is present in the blank period when the smaple is not set. However, when it is desired to measure the orientation of the dielectric constant of a sample by this method, it is necessary to scan the microwave frequency for each of a plurality of measuring positions or angles, so as to detect the peak frequency position, and operation which requires much measuring time and much skill in measuring operation. Further, automatic processing for measurement has not been easy.